O amor ultrapassa o tempo
by slythewin
Summary: A bisavó de Granger e o bisavô de Malfoy se amaram. Agora, Hermione e Draco acham que são as reencarnações deles, e que vão se amar. Mas será que isso não pode mesmo acontecer?


Inglaterra, 1970.

Começo da 1° Guerra Bruxa.

Essa Guerra estava se misturando com a Guerra dos trouxas, estava difícil alistamento. Começaram a recrutar crianças e mulheres. Mas a maioria era muito frágil, e não conseguia sobreviver a pressão de um soldado.

Mas, uma mulher se diferenciou, se tornou foco de até dos soltados, que no começo não à respeitavam.

Uma moça bonita, tirando a sujeira e a lama, mas sem muita importância para a aparência.

Essa moça se chamava: Angelina Granger X.

Angelina tinha um cavalo, que era o unico que podia confiar.

-Hunter...como é bom ter você por perto. Não dá mais para saber qual é bruxo e qual é soldado trouxa. Ótima hora para os trouxas fazerem uma Guerra né? - A moça comentou, acariçiando a crina de Hunter, o cavalo. Entre o pescoço longo de Hunter, Angelina viu uma cavalaria chegar, uma cavalaria diferente. Saiu de perto do cavalo, e foi até o general de seu alistamento.

-General... - fez uma referencia com o quepe. - Quem são esses? - comentou apontando.

-Não aponte, Angelina. São a Cavalaria Número 3. A Cavalaria mais bruta do Rei (naquele tempo, se existia Reis e Rainhas bruxos). Vieram dar uma ajuda.

-É, estavamos precisando, muitos homens não sobreviveram, e outros estão feridos demais para continuar. Um crucio não danifica só o corpo, danifica também o cérebro.

-Ótimo pensamento, Granger. Volte para dentro, convoque os outros para recebermos a Cavalaria 3.

-Certo, General. - Angelina deu meia volta. Chegando aos aposentos, ele gritou com todos os soldados. Se arrumando, cada um foi para filas. E Angelina, que era um posto a mais que os soldados normais, e um posto a menos do General.

A Cavalaria encostou, um belo homem loiro de olhos cinzentos estava a frente da Cavalaria. Tinha um ar esnobe. Ele foi o primeiro a descer do cavalo, veio em encontro com o General, e o comprimentou. Não comprimentou a moça.

-Olá general...Estamos aqui para ceder forças ao seu exercito. - ele olhou para Angelina, ao lado do General Potter. - Potter, está é sua esposa?

-Não, senhor Malfoy, está é uma Tenente. - Todos os homens do lado da Cavalaria 3 riram, inclusive senhor Malfoy.

-Tenente? - ele chegou mais perto do sr Potter e disse - Ela é uma mulher, o senhor notou?

-Sim, eu notei muito bem. E, bem vindos ao nosso exercito. DISPENSAR.

Um moço ruivo da outra cavalaria, veio falar com Senhor Potter e Granger.

-Olá, acho muito útil, que está mulher esteja aqui, como é o nome dela?

-Angelina Granger X. - Ela disse, com a voz firme.

-Oh, você é Angelina, a famosa tenente? Que salvou quase 10 soldados?

-Na verdade, salvei 15.

-Nossa, agora entendi porque a mantém aqui. Peço desculpas pelo modo de meu General Malfoy. Sou o Tenente Weasley.

-Prazer, se não se encomoda, preciso voltar ao meu posto, com licença. - Reverenciou com o quepe e saiu.

Naquela noite, todos estavam dormindo, sr Potter mandou a cavalaria dormir, por causa da longa viajem, estão ele, Granger e Longbottom, ficaram de quardas pelas barracas.

Granger, viu ao longe, algumas luzes verdes, logo raciocinou que eram Comensais da Morte.

-COMENSAIS, COMENSAIS!, acorde a cavalaria do senhor Potter, eu vou retarda-los.

-Não espera ai, eles vão ajudar também! - gritou senhor Potter.

Ele chamou aos berros, Malfoy saiu correndo colocando umas das botas que ainda faltava.

-Se preparem, ergam as varinhas e não fiquem desatentos nem por um minuto, eles são rápidos!.

Sairam e se esconderam, deixando um acampamento todo para trás.

Malfoy acabou se escondendo junto com Granger.

-Oh, porque não ficou no acampamento ou fugiu? Não será útil, uma mulher.

-Como não? Sou muito útil, sei feitiços que o senhor não saberia bem que le-se todos os livros de feitiços.

-Que insulto, menina boba. Vá fique atrás de mim, eu te protejo. - Depois dessa palavra, um Expelliarmus caiu onde eles estavam, se não fosse Granger puxar eles. Depois ela se levantou, e girou Malfoy para as suas costas, pedindo para que ele cubra as suas costas. Eles estavam se saindo bem, até que Malfoy quis se gabar, e olhou por alguns minutos a situação de Granger, nesse exato momento, um feitiço de cor verde veio em direção à ele, e então ela se meteu na frente, passando pela sua perna, e atirando um feitiço igualmente verde no alvo. Acertou.

-É a segunda vez que salvo sua vida, Malfoy. Acho que me deve 2 vidas. Tomara que você renasça.

-Haha muito engraçaCUIDADO! - ele a abraçou, nesse momento passou corpo que acabara de ser estuporado.

-Agora, eu tenho que renasçer só mais uma vez! E Você é bem corpuda para uma tenente!

-Hey, pare de me apalpar! Estamos em Guerra, seu patife. - Ele a soltou e riu. Estavam se dando bem, até que um comensal, sem varinha veio por tras deles, e assim com uma faça(igual da Bellatrix) a esfaqueou. Malfoy lançou crucius nela, mas era tarde demais. Granger estava morrendo, já perderá muito sangue, não tinha como estancar tudo aquilo, ela ia morrer. E ele acabara de se apaixonar.

-Hey, não morra, não morra - ele suplicava, com sangue nas mãos. - Você é muito nova e boa tenente para morrer, viva, viva.

-Não consigo respirar direito... - os olhos dela estavam fechando - mas pareceu que já morri, você é muito bonito para estar na guerra.

-Há, você continua engraçada, mas, mas, não, n..ã..o... - então ele fitou o rosto dela, os olhos, e notou que era realmente bonita, depois olhou bem nos seus lábios, e os beijou...

-espero mesmo que nós renasçemos... - disse ele em tom mais leve

-se isso acontecer, creio que vamos ser como cão e gato.

-Mas no final, eles se completam, eu te amo, mesmo só te conhecendo por 1 dia.. - então Angelina Granger X morrer nos braços de Bentley Malfoy.

Ingleterra, 1999.

Hermione, essa é a real história de sua bisavó, satisfeita minha querida?

-Há mamãe, minha bisa não era tão esperta assim, ela namorou um Malfoy!

-Pois era, agora vamos para a cama. Você está estressada, eu sei, minha filha.

-Mãe, não comente isso. Além de lembrar que minha bisavó amava Malfoy, já me embrulha o estomago. Esse é o ultimo ano em Hogwarts, espero que seja normal.

-Creio que sim. Vamos...

Eu sou Hermione Granger, como viu sou bisneta dessa mulher ai, é a mulher que amou um Malfoy. E eu sou bem diferente dele, eu odeio um certo Malfoy! Não suporto ele, mesmo ele sendo lindo e sarrado e...ah pare com isso já!

Amanheceu, era um dia lindo, as malas já estavam prontas e Bichento no meu colo.

-Ah Bichento, agora que tudo passou, vamos ter um ano normal...até que enfim.

Hermione estava alta, esguia, como uma modelo, os cabelo estavam menos lanzudos, mais domados, e tinha se tornado uma moça muito bonita.

Na plataforma do trêm, encontrei um certo Malfoy, bem digamos que eu peguei o costume de competir com ele em tudo, e também de zuar com a cara dele toda hora que eu o via, então não foi diferente.

-Eai, ô doninha quicanteeee - eu meio que cantei no "quicante"

-Hã, olha quem está aqui, é a Granger - Sangue-Ruim... Olha ue canto melhor que você, hein..

-Há Malfoy, eu duvido muito, meu caro. Deixa eu ir, tenho que ajudar a minha casa a vencer tudo, novamente...

-olha aqui... - eu já tinha saido, e estava muito longe pra ele berrar qualquer coisa, ah ele nunca vai me vencer, e eu nunca vou fazer o que minha vó fez, gostar dele.

POV Draco.

Eu não sei porque, mas eu SINTO que já encontrei a Granger antes, antes de Hogwarts, mas tipo, eu nunca á vi na vida...e agora ela esta uma sedução.

Bem, mas eu era o galã de Hogwarts, eu as vezes pegava a Pansy, mas ela não era muito bonita, já foi pega quase pela escola toda, só que eu ela dizia que eu era o unico que ela amava. Tá eu eu sou o Fofo que o Hagrid quardava na escola.

-Draco, vem cá... Eu quero sei corpo! - Ela gritava na sala da Sonserina.

-Pansy, sai daqui, deixa eu respirar um pouco! - eu sai da sala, eu esparrei na Granger, ótimo, uma outra pra m encher o saco.

-Ah, porque eu tenho que sempre me esbarrar em você? - ela se perguntou, indignada.

Ele veio deslizando o ombro pra perto de mim - vai ver é porque você me deseja.. - ele tocou uma mecha do meu cabelo.

-Não me suje com as mãe que acabaram de tocar alguma parte de Pansy Parkinson.

-Olha, foi exatamente na - nessa hora ela tacou a mão dela na minha boca, me impedindo de terminar a frase.

-Não me interessa nem um pouco sua vida intima, só me mantenha fora dela, sua doninha. - Nesse momento passou alguns corvinos, e ela começou a sacudir minha cabeça e berrar " você deveria ser mais responsável, Malfoy!" então os corvinos passaram normalmente...

Me livrei da mão dela, e fui pra sala dos monitores, me sentei, precisava de um tempo pra pensar...

E sinceramente, só a mão dela nos meus lábios, eu senti meio que um arrepio... Começei a passar a mão nos meu lábios, e pensar nela. Leves sorrisos saiam de mim, era algo puro, mas eu não podia que ela visse...Mas eu me fodi, porque ela estava parada na porta.

-Malfoy? Não vai me dizer que você estava pensando em mim, enquanto você acariciava seus proprios lábios? Isso é nojenteo, cara. - Ela se sentou do meu lado.

-Se é nojento, você não deveria se sentar perto de mim, vai que eu decido te beijar. - eu comentei. - e você fala como um homem.

-É por isso que você não ousaria em me beijar, iria pensar que estava beijando um homem, eu sou isso pra você né?

-Não... - eu olhei bem ela, e digamos que ela tinha seios té fartos - não mesmo.

POV Hermione

Mas que descarado.

-Você não precisa parecer um lobo faminto olhando pros meus peitos, ok? - ela puxou minha cabeça para cima.

-Então quer dizer que eu posso toca-los a hora que eu quiser?

-É claro que não, seu tarado. - eu ri, não deu para não rir, Malfoy é hilário.

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo, dai ele começou a me emburrar, e eu emburrar ele, e começamos a bringar de empurrar uns aos outros... mas como eu sou muito competitiva em questão de Malfoy, eu empurrei ele muito forte, e ele bateu a barriga na quina e depois caiu no chão. No começou eu nem liguei, mas depois Malfoy não disse nada e eu fiquei realmente preocupada.

-Malfoy? Oh Malfoy? - balançava ele frenéticamente, mas nada de Malfoy acordar. - Malfoy, besta, não vou levar suspenção por sua burrice... Ai ele levantou com tudo, e agarrou nos meus braço, fazendo eu pular e gritar de susto.

-Ai, ai, socorro, vou ter um ataque do coração, socorro! - eu estava com as mãos no peito, tinha tomado um belo susto, e Malfoy estava rindo igual uma criança.

-Granger, você é muito engraçada, não sabia que possuia isso!

-Há seu idiota, eu te odeio, como minha vó amou um da sua família? - eu joguei um travessei nele, mas ele parou de rir, e ficou estático, ai o travesseiro atingiu com tudo o rosto de Malfoy.

-Isso sim é engraçado! - eu disse, apontando na cara de Malfoy, amassada. Mas ele veio rapidamente e pegou nos meus braços.

-Que história é esse de sua familia já amou um dos meus? - estava sério, bem sério

-Há, eu achei que você sabia...bem...

-Me conta, agora.

-Tá certo, love, tá certo. É que minha bisavó, ela fazia parte dos que protegeram na 1° guerra bruxa, e parece que seu bisavô também. Ai a minha vó salvou o seu vô, e eles começaram a se amar, mas ela morreu depois de um tempo... E toda hora eles falavam em renascer... e é isso ai, nada demais.

-nada demais? Granger, eu sinto que te conheço a décadas! - isso realmente me atingiu em cheio. como assim?, mas apesar, eu sentia o mesmo, parecia que Malfoy não era estranho, séra que eu sou reencarnação de minha bisa?

-Ei, ei, ei vamos nos acalmar! Nós somos Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger - ele praticamente corria no quarto - Calma Malfoy, nada vai acontecer, eles podem ser nossas vidas passadas, mas, mas, não precisa ser igual. Érrr, eu não quero morrer olhando pra você, não mesmo. Ah ah... - começamos a dar a louca juntos, pareciamos 2 malucos andando pra lá e pra cá, uma hora, não sei qual eu abraceei Malfoy e ele fez o mesmo. Mas foi tipo, um abraço de medo.

-Granger, não vamos contar a ninguém que estavamos abraçados, morrendo de medo dessas coisas de espiritos.

-Malfoy, eu não gosto de você, mas nisso eu concordo!

_Essa fic é mais humor, a outra era mais sobre a paixão deles, essa vai ser engraçada, até nas cenas de beijos... espero que gostem.._


End file.
